1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to providing a mobile communication device, a printing control system, and a method of controlling printing using the mobile communication device, and more particularly, to providing a mobile communication device that acquires printer information using a Bluetooth adapter and controls a printing operation of a printer corresponding to the printer information, a printing control system, and a method of controlling printing using the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is a type of image forming apparatus that is widely used in homes and offices. Printers have become essential devices in offices, and can be used by many people through a network. Furthermore, printers are easily used when in a fixed place. However, if a user frequently moves, it is difficult for the user to print desired documents outside of the fixed place (such as an office). To address this difficulty, a printing method using a mobile communication device (such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) has been developed. However, a drawback to this printing method is the difficulty in installing a printer driver in a mobile communication device. Even though the printer driver can be installed in the mobile communication device, different printer drivers may need to be installed for different mobile communication devices and for different printers, thereby reducing a user's convenience.
Moreover, mobile communication devices having a storage capacity lower than personal computers generally cannot install application programs to view files (such as Microsoft Word documents, Power Point documents, or Portable Document Format (PDF) files). As a result, it is difficult to convert and output documents. Therefore, there is a need for a printing method using a mobile communication device that can be used anywhere.